V's Stay at Camp Green Lake
by Colonialsasquatch
Summary: Violetta has been on the run since her mother disappeared when she was 15. Two years later, she finds herself in Dallas where everything she has done to keep herself alive finally catches up with her. Long story short, her choice was either to be tried as an adult, or let herself be shipped off to some place called Camp Green Lake. Will camp be hell? Or a second chance at life?
1. Camper File 249

CAMP GREEN LAKE "CAMPER" FILE

Violetta Masha Kovak~

-5'6" tall, weighing 131 lbs.

-Hair Color: dark brown, Eye Color: hazel

-17 Years of age, born on April 13.

-Grew up raised by a single mother, moving from state to state every six months or so (for reasons currently unknown).

-Born in Eastern Europe, but was relocated to America by her mother at the age of 5. Has conversational linguistic skills in several Slavic languages, and is fluent in English.

-Can occasionally become violent, but only upon extreme provocation, for the most part does not respond with anything more than a smirk. Has not said more than a handful of words since her original detainment, most of which were used at her trial to respond to yes or no questions.

-Personal past is unknown, and as of now there are no known friends, family, or associates of Miss Kovak, and her mother has been missing for two years. We do know that she has been on her own for those two years, most likely sleeping in various shelters, but anything past that is not public knowledge.

-Miss Kovak was caught and brought into custody, and shortly after convicted of Criminal Mischief, Breaking and Entering, and Arson in Dallas as of last month.

-Sentenced to 20 months at Camp Green Lake for her crimes.


	2. Chapter 1

Violetta POV

As of right now, I am currently sitting aboard an old empty bus with my wrists loosely shackled to the side of my seat. I think the officers took pity on me when loading me on the bus to camp because I haven't really fought them on any occasion, I merely demonstrated my own little form of passive resistance. I can tell you right now that this bus is scorchingly hot, even with most of the shabby and dirt encrusted windows rolled down. Looking out the weathered window to my left, all I can see is a barren wasteland of dry cracked dirt ahead.

When I decided to choose Camp Green Lake over Jail, I had known that the name had to be misleading, because there was no way that I would be getting off easy here. I turn my head back to the front of the bus, and I look at the front mirror that is above the driver, and I notice that they are staring unwaveringly ahead, as if I am not even there. In all honesty, I somewhat prefer it that way. I have never been a people person that I can remember, but now, I think that I've seen so much of the true nature of humanity that it has become kind of a second nature for me to put up heavy-duty reinforced brick walls up around myself. I tend to only acknowledge people through a small smirk that has pretty much become my go-to expression. Looking out the window again, I notice that not so far off in the distance is some bizarre little settlement that I quickly realized had to be where I was headed.

For the first time since I boarded this bus to hell, the driver spoke up, "Listen up back there, in a couple of minutes we will arrive at Green Lake. Now, I'm not sure why you're headed to this camp, but I can tell you that I have never once in all my years transported a girl to this camp. I don't know who you pissed off, but this is gonna be a very crappy stay for you if you're not careful."

I look up the bus to the driver, and I process what he has just told me for a second before finally answering with my slight accent, "I did not expect to have an easy time in the first place, but I thank you for your warning. I've been looking out for myself for a while now. I will admit that I had not thought that I would be in store for an all-boys camp."

He looked at me in the rear view once more and slightly shook his head back and fourth, returning his attention to the road ahead, the camp becoming clearer in the distance with each passing second. As we continued on through the dirt, it became blatantly apparent that there was no lake here, so I am very pleased with myself for not getting my hopes up. It seems that I have become fairly good at that.

I quickly become lost in thought, thinking back to the past two years and what I have had to do to stay alive. At least now I will be guaranteed a bed and three meals a day. I can't even remember the last time I ate food that wasn't either expired or stone cold, although even that became a blessing in the last six months.

I was brought out of my train of thought as I felt the brakes of the rusted out bus lurching to a halt. I could hear boys yelling over the stalling engine, things like,

"Look boys, we got us here some fresh meat!" and "What tent do you think he'll be in?"

With that last comment, it became clear to me that it was not common knowledge that a girl was going to be arriving at the camp today. I heard the creak of the metal cage door at the front of the bus, which signaled that I was about to be un-cuffed and led off the bus into my new "home". The driver slowly trudged back to my seat and began to unlock the handcuffs, he then turned to look at me and said,

"I'm going to be nice and give you a minute to prepare your self, because the next few weeks are going to be the most grueling thing that you will ever experience."

I decided that it would be smart to gather my things and put my shoulder length hair up into a pony tail. I tried not to focus on the roaring of the teenage boys that had now gathered into a kind of horde around the entrance of the bus as I attempted to compose myself. I pulled my weathered bag over my shoulder and rose from my seat, and I finally began my walk into hell. Making sure to lose any emotions that may have etched themselves across my face, I stopped at the front when the driver cleared his throat to get my attention. With what I figured were parting words, he said, "Good luck out there girlie. I really hope you're one of the tough ones, because this is not going to be anything close to fun."

I gave him my famous smirk and replied in my mother tongue, "To ne bo zabavno. Vendar pa, bo zanimivo." _(It will not be fun. However, it will be interesting.)_

I turned around before he had time to answer, and proceeded to walk down the steps off of the bus. As soon as my feet touched the dirt, the loud yells of all of the boys ceased completely. I look around to see all of them staring at me, eyes wide in shock. Some tall guy with unkempt blonde hair sticking out every which way and large blue eyes called out, "Oh my God, it's a girl!"

With my bag slung over one shoulder, I walked towards the middle of the group, stopping to look at the boys blocking my way.

"Move please." I said cooly. The sea of shocked boys parted before me, so I proceeded to walk through the path they provided me. I could feel every set of eyes glued to me, and I couldn't help but smirk to myself, this would be more fun than I had thought. I was pulled out of my reverie by a greasy looking man with a seemingly permanent scowl and a pistol on his hip. I figured that he was the man in charge of this wasteland, so I walked towards him. He gave me a once over and shook his head, but not in the way that the driver had, this was much more pissy quite frankly.

With a gruff and weathered voice he said, "Just wonderful, we got ourselves a little ballerina over here. Well girl, you best follow me. Welcome to Camp Green Lake." He abruptly turned around and started walking, and with an lazy eye roll, I followed behind him. As I trailed behind him through the dirt, I started to wonder if this might not be so bad after all.


End file.
